youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kipkay
KipKay is an internet video celebrity, famous for his easy to follow How-To and prank videos. He posts his videos on video sites such as Metacafé and YouTube as well as on his own homepage. He is known to make science and engineering accessible to the public, closing the gap between the simple user and professional specialists. About Kip Kay creates videos for the common person to understand how to build unnecessary gadgets. He currently (11/2009) has over 68 million YouTube views for his Channel videos since 2006 and nearly 100 million views worldwide.Kip Kay's YouTube Channel His latest videos include The World's Loudest Alarm Clock, Guard Dog Burglar Alarm, and Blu-Ray Laser Phaser. He hacks random technology with equipment that costs hundreds of dollars. He hasn't invented THAT many gadgets, but enough to get through. One of the more popular recent videos is called a "Laser Flashlight Hack". On MetaCafe alone, this video has been viewed over 3.1 million timesLaser Flashlight Hack, and over 6 million worldwide. The International Laser Display Association issued a warning specifically about the extreme eye hazards of the Laser Flashlight Hack.DVD Laser Caution, ILDA Early life "Kip Kay" is a nickname for Kip Kedersha. He was Born in Short Hills, New Jersey. After working with a local cable company for many years, Kip worked his way into video production shooting commercials for local companies. A “tinkerer,” Kip realized that he could fuse his interest of electronics and video production by creating how-to videos on the internet. Initially finding his success on Metacafe, Kip found a greater fan base on YouTube. Metacafe began the Producer Rewards program and Kip Kay rose to the top becoming the Top Producer earning over $120,000 for his videos on that site. After the first 20,000 views, each additional 1,000 views earned Kip $5.Independent (Dec. 31, 2007) Criticism Imitating Kedersha's projects may be dangerous, as some of his videos contain scientifically unproven facts. For instance, in a video about increasing the efficiency of a car's engine, he claims that adding acetone to its gasoline provided a boost in fuel economy. This is based on hearsay, and has been disproven scientifically.Snopes.com's debunking of acetone additive myth Some viewers question the scientific validity of KipKay's other claims as well, although many don't believe them at all. Since KipKay is not only a gadget guy but a prankster as well, it is oftentimes hard to tell for average viewers whether a fact is a fact or another prank. As with all information on the internet, a reasonable amount of caution is very appropriate. KipKay uses way to expensive and hard-to-find items. He also has way too much time and money on his hands. He thinks he is funny, but he isn't. Appearances Kip Kay’s popularity has led to an in-person television appearance on the DIY Network TV Show, "Garage Mahal" as a featured gadget guy in the "Home Theatre Garage" Garage Mahal. His videos have also been featured on a special segment on the Science Channel TV show, Brink.Brink Interviews *Interview with Metacafe's Top Earner Kip Kay, The How-To Guy *http://www.videomaker.com/article/13753/ *http://www.videomaker.com/article/14008/ *http://www.ecademy.com/node.php?id=96972 *Interview on WJR Radio with Warren Pierce (May 24, 2008) References External links * http://kipkay.com/ Category:Living people Category:Pranksters Category:DIY culture Category:DIY